


I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile

by Lulu_Horan



Series: Little Things [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis hates the crinkles by his eyes, M/M, Niall is only mentioned tbh, This Is STUPID, Ugh, crows feet, he thinks he's ugly, idk - Freeform, self hatred, slight angst, um, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates his crows feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Hi. Idek.

Louis hated them. He hated his crows feet. He thought they should be illegal. Oh God, they were so horrible, not to mention embarrassing. How could Liam even stand looking at him? Did he like to laugh at him afterward?

Louis shook his head at himself for even thinking that. Of course Liam would never laugh at him. He was too nice for that. He probably pitied him though, that night Louis confessed his love. He probably felt bad that someone as ugly as Louis liked him and would never have a chance otherwise.

With tears running down his face, he flopped face down in bed (grateful that Liam was out with Andy for the day) and vowed to stop smiling so much. Maybe there was a chance of keeping Liam if he wasn't ugly on purpose.

Liam noticed right away, of course, being the precious gem that he was, and for once, Louis cursed his intuition. "Babe, are you okay?" he asked precisely two days later, convinced something more was up than a stomach ache.

"M'fine, Li. Just a headache is all."

"No, I think it's more than that. You never smile anymore. You haven't smiled since I got back from Andy's house. Is this about that, babe? Did I do something wrong?" He frowned across the dinner table at his boyfriend, who was only picking at his food.

"No, it's not that. By the way, did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did, but we were talking about you. What's wrong and why won't you tell me?"

"Nothing's _wrong,_ Liam," Louis shouted, suddenly fed up with the conversation.

"Yes, there is something wrong, and you just won't tell me, and now you're shouting at me just because I got upset that you're upset!"

Louis looked down at his plate, his heart breaking at the situation.

"I mean, I think I have a right to be concerned!" Liam continued. "Niall wants to know if you're mad at him because you didn't laugh at any of his jokes when he was over yesterday. I mean, you wouldn't even bloody look at the lad!"

Louis was staring steely-eyed at the wall behind Liam's head.

"I just want to know what happened."

"What happened is that I was born, okay?" Louis screeched angrily. "There, are you happy? Does that make you feel better? I-" He was cut off suddenly as a pair of strong warm arms surrounded him.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you were depressed?"

"M'not depressed, Li. I'm just ugly."

Liam laughed loudly, pulling away as his body shook. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Louis pouted. "I told myself to stop smiling so much because then you'd leave and I'd be ugly and alone."

"Louis William Tomlinson, you are the biggest donut I've ever met." Liam shook his head. "I'd never leave you. You're fucking fit as shit."

"Really?"

"'Course, silly."

Louis threw his arms around the taller boy. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lou. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup? Follow me on twitter if you want. I follow back. @Nialls5sauce


End file.
